


Morning Company

by naboru



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: Blast Off brought a very drunk Vortex home, and now he’s buried under him.Note:Set pretty much afterAppetite.





	Morning Company

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 Succubus AU, pre-war, Kaon  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off woke up dizzy and warm. He refused to online his optics, but there was a weight on him, and his cooling fans worked loudly.

Reluctantly he brought his visual feed online to see what was so heavy, and was greeted by the view of a grey helm. Even though most of the rest of the body that belonged to the head was covered by a blanket, Blast Off knew it was Vortex. He sighed and let his head drop back against the cushion of the couch.

He’d helped the other home the previous night. Vortex had been really drunk. Before he’d got wasted, Vortex had also offered for Blast Off to stay at his apartment, and Blast Off had gratefully agreed. This would be his last night, because Blast Off was about to sign the contract for his own place in a few hours. He hadn’t told Vortex about it.

Blast Off had put Vortex in his bed, while he retreated to the living room and slept on the couch. With the rotary being inhibited like that, he thought it was safer for both of them.

Blast Off didn’t think Vortex would accuse him of taking advantage, but he also didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable, or himself, if they woke up after a night out like that. Blast Off was certain Vortex wouldn’t remember much, he’d drunk so many cubes of high grade…

It seemed Blast Off’s worry had been unnecessary, because now he was stuck under a ‘copter who was under a blanket. Why he didn’t overheat, Blast Off could only guess. His own systems could cope with it, even though he didn’t like it. If it was cold, you could just shut your vents and turn your systems and engines up. If it was too warm, all you could do was either circle the warm air through your vents, or shut them, hoping it wouldn’t get worse.

Vortex seemed to be the exact opposite.

In the few times they’d met and shared a bed, Blast Off had quickly realised the other didn’t like the cold.

At their first meeting, he’d thought it was a weird way to hit on him, but now he knew better. As if the blanket and the other’s frame snuggled close to Blast Off’s front wouldn’t have been enough evidence.

For Blast Off it was too warm. Carefully he raised his arm to hold Vortex and his blanket in place as he tried to shuffle away from under him. His foot hit the ground first, and then he managed to more or less quietly pull his limbs free, and land on the ground next to the couch.

Laying there for a klik or two, Blast Off let his ventilation work quickly, and changed it to a slower setting after. He didn’t want to wake the other. Vortex was probably going to have a bad hangover from his drinking spree, and Blast hoped it would be less bad if he slept more. And also he hoped Vortex wouldn’t be in any bad or annoying mood if he had more rest, so his caution wasn’t completely selfless.

Eventually, Blast Off sat up and leant against the sofa, a bit further down near Vortex’ head. He’d notice if the ‘copter stirred. Opposite was a window, showing him a boring grey view of more apartment buildings. Blast Off could leave, and write a note that he went for energon, but that might cause an awkward situation once they should meet again. There was still plenty of time until he had to head out for the notary’s office to sign the last necessary documents to get his own place. He wasn’t hungry either, so waiting was an option.

It was definitely not the first time Blast Off had been in Vortex’ place, but before it had been late, and they had been preoccupied with other activities. So right now was the first time Blast Off had the opportunity to really look at Vortex’ apartment.

There was the couch, of course. And the frame of the large TV holo-screen. It stood on a low rack with drawers. The living room table had been put aside and stood at a wall near some crates. There were only three doors from the living room, one leading outside, the other to the bedroom and the last to the shower.

Blast Off frowned. No wonder the crates where in here; there didn’t seem to be a storage room. From one of the lower crates, a rotor blade stuck out. Maybe a replacement part, Blast Off thought, and turned his head. Raising his optical ridge, he raised his hand, but stopped in time before touching one of Vortex’ rotors. It was a different kind than the spare part. Maybe it was an old one?

There were also a mess of cables and some circuit boards sticking out; the lid of the crate didn’t quite close.

Blast Off remembered another open box in the bedroom with a mess of cables inside.

Aside from those boxes and the few pieces of furniture, Vortex’ apartment was rather bleak. There was a lone datapad on the TV rack that seemed to be the only personal belonging. No pictures on the walls, or flat hard screens with changing scenery, no items that could hint to a hobby, no more datapads or discs – there was nothing here at all.

If Blast Off hadn’t known better, he could have believed the apartment was unoccupied, or used as expensive storage for spare parts.

He looked at Vortex again, tipping his head to the side. Even Blast Off had more stuff than him, and he hadn’t had a permanent residence for ages.

Vortex was weird.

But then, some people liked it simple. Though it didn’t look just simple in there, but empty, sterile even.

Next time Blast Off came here, he’d give Vortex a plant. One of the ones that came in a glass box with a life-support system where the owner didn’t need to do anything. When Blast Off remembered that he wouldn’t have a reason to go back here anytime soon once he sorted the papers for his own place, he was almost disappointed.

Movement next to him caught his attention.

Rotor blades flicked, the blanket moving with them, and Vortex’ fingers twitched where they clutching at the hem. The red visor flickered online and settled to a dim setting.

“Good morning,” Blast Off said, suppressing a grin at the sight.

“Hrrmmm,” Vortex uttered, and buried his face in the blanket.

“You’re awake earlier than I expected,” Blast Off said, and allowed the corners of his mouth to tug upwards.

“’m not awake.” Vortex’ voice was muffled through the layer of synthetic fabric. “I’m just not in recharge any more.”

Blast Off laughed.

Vortex peeked out from beneath the blanket, and the rotors made the fabric shake again. His red visor pointed at Blast Off, but the optics behind weren’t quite focused. Blast Off himself looked alternatively at the drowsy ‘copter, and the view outside the window.

It was a pleasant silence that was broken only after several minutes by Vortex’ hoarse voice. “You brought me home last night.”

Blast Off nodded. “I did. I’m surprised you remember. You were quite drunk.”

“Heh,” Vortex grinned at him, his battle mask withdrawn. “I hardly ever forget things because of high grade. I also don’t really get hangovers?” The ‘copter shrugged, and vented air deeply. He shifted on the couch, shuffling so that he lay on his side.

“You’re lucky then,” Blast Off commented, and also turned slightly more towards the other. “If I had been as fendered as you were, I wouldn’t have been able to online my eyes without getting a headache until the next evening.”

Vortex chuckled. “Good to know.”

Shaking his head, Blast Off just huffed. “You may want to change your code for the door. You were unable to flare your energy field against the sensor, but happily send me your access key.”

Vortex nodded. “Yeah…” he just uttered, but didn’t seem very concerned. Blast Off wasn’t quite sure what to think about that.

Maybe at some point in the future, he could try and see if Vortex had changed his secondary entry mechanism. Though it would be rude if Vortex had forgotten. They were silent again, and not wanting to be rude, or making their company awkward was the reason why Blast Off didn’t ask if Vortex also remembered crawling onto him the night before.

His attention shifted back to the window and the grey buildings as he sighed. With a tired groan, Blast Off stood up, and stretched. His legs hurt from sitting on the floor.

“Where are you going?” Vortex asked from below, but didn’t move.

“I have an appointment in a bit, and I need to refuel before that.” After those few times he’d been at Vortex’ place, he knew the other never stored energon. He thought it was odd, but then, Vortex struck him as a social person. He had mentioned he always ate out.

“Oh…” Vortex’ murmur was quiet, but the disappointment palpable. He sat up slowly as Blast Off rounded the couch. “So, uhm…” Vortex began, but trailed off.

Blast Off looked at him, expecting a question or remark, but the ‘copter just looked over the backrest. Maybe he was going to ask if he could come with him. It wouldn’t have been the first time, and the times before, Blast Off hadn’t said no – sometimes because he hadn’t been given another chance. This time, however, he couldn’t take the ‘copter with him. He was about to sort his house ownership, and in this process there weren’t any people allowed that weren’t related to the case.

Blast Off also wasn’t sure he wanted Vortex to know about his new home – yet.

His jaw clenched; Vortex’ rotors wilted. There was a hand tight on the backrest, and all of him looked undecided on what to do.

“I suppose I’ll see you later?” Blast Off offered, and meant it.

“Uh, yeah.” Vortex gave a nod. “And thanks for bringing me home.”

“Welcome,” Blast Off said. “One day you have to do the same for me.”

A grin build on Vortex’ lips, and his rotors perked up. “If you let me,” he replied.

Blast Off just chuckled and turned. “See you,” he said with a wave of one hand, the other punching the button to open the door.

The door was almost closed behind him again when Blast Off heard Vortex, “Was that a yes?”

Blast Off laughed again.


End file.
